The Greatest Man in the Universe
by Doctorwhovianforlife
Summary: When he talked it almost seemed Like he was for another time . His eyes always seemed wiser and older than he was it was the most magnificent thing in the world. Seeing his face when he finally found the answer to whatever his question was . And he was the greatest man in the universe, the Doctor


_**When he talked it almost seemed Like he was for another time . His eyes always seemed wiser and older than he was it was the most magnificent thing in the world to watch him go on and on about any topic because he quickly became so passionate about it . Seeing his face when he finally found the answer to whatever his question was . And he was angry , he was loving and best of all he was my husband, the greatest man this universe could ask for he was the Doctor.**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Reid you need to slow down I don't understand a word your saying" this was a normal accurance for Morgan , sometimes its hard for him to keep up with me and I completely forget that I and talking to actual people instead of just myself ."oh yeah right, Morgan the ubsub can't be Loriels father because the unsub is Loriel, she chose her victims to make it look like it was her father because she is a psychopath with no sympathy for anyone and just wanted chaos." I let that sink in so Morgan can understand while the team catches up.  
"David you and Prentis check Loriels job at the daycare, Morgan you and JJ go to her home, Reid you and I will check her boyfriends studio , alright team let's move ." Hotch was direct and quick to make a plan, one of the things I have always respected about him.  
She was hiding out in her boyfriend's apartment so we finally caught the unsub which was the best feeling in the world. We stopped serial killer from killing more and got justice for the victims families.  
Exahusted from all the events this day I head to my hotel room and just as I enter my hotel room I am met with a very welcoming surprise,  
"Hello sweetie , " She was always so sensual with her words I quickly gazed all over her body she was sitting on my bed , book in hand wearing skin tight jeans with a nicely fitted blouse the two top buttons unbuttoned so her cleavage was more than gladly peaking out her hair fell like a sea of blonde bouncy curls and her lips red and big , god in all my years of roaming this universe I had never seen something so effortlessly beautiful. "River what brings you here ? " Naturally she noticed I was gazing at her and shifted into a position where her clevage was to big to ignore .  
"Spoilers, anyways do I really need a reason to catch up with my loving husband its been ages . Love the new face tho its so fresh." She was on her feet getting closer and closer until her lips were just one move away from mine "River its been six years and now you want to just pop up" she stepped away and looked at me in shock "Sweetie its been that long since you've seen me its only been 4 days for me ." she looked concerned I hated that look on her she was always so sassy and I love that about her I quickly wiped away the concern off her face with a deep passionate kiss . "Where have you been River." "Spoilers." and melted into deep Passion _  
"Reid do you ha-" Morgan came into my room through the door that connected his to mine I was so distracted last night I forgot to lock the door . River and I were cuddled up in the sheets sleeping when he came in , as soon as I heard the door I shot up and looked at River who was peacefuly sleeping on her stomach with her bare back out in the open with only some of the blankets covering her bum Morgan quickly let me know that the team was waiting in the lobby and dashed out of there , I have never seen him so embarrassed in all my years with him.  
All I could do was laugh, loudly and hard this has never happened to me in all my 3,000 years . River was awoken by my laughter with a completely confused face. "What's so funny sweatie?" Her sleepy voice was the most sexy yet adorible sound I've heard "Oh nothing , you and I got a lot of explaining to do that's all ."


End file.
